I love you
by stagandthedoe
Summary: Marlene and Sirius try to think of baby names & their first I love you's- one shot for a friend's birthday


**A/N: Happy birthday Emily! I tried, I honestly tried. **

Sirius and Marlene weren't a meant-to-be couple. They were not a couple that had this amazing and romantic love story, or something like that.  
But Sirius and Marlene were a couple, and Marlene was very pregnant of Sirius' baby.  
It all happened on one certain night at Marlene's apartment. They weren't dating or anything like that, even though Marlene did have feelings for him. Sirius did too, but he was afraid to commit to someone like that. He did fancy her, like really fancy her. Maybe he was in love with her, but he didn't know. He only had crushes. School-boy crushes that lasted for just a couple of weeks.

* * *

On that night, they were sitting on the couch, discussing order things and talking about their friends. Alice and Frank got engaged a couple of days ago, and that was of course very, very exciting.  
They had some wines and Sirius just couldn't stop looking at the wonderful girl that was Marlene McKinnon.  
Maybe they had a weak moment, or maybe a strong one: but they kissed. First unsurely, but then stronger and firmer. That kiss meant a lot to the both of them; it was the end of all their denial, and the start of something new. It was like a spark ignited between the two; their bodies became warmer and warmer, and the craved each other more and more. They wanted to be one, to feel connected on a higher level than just making out – even though that was so amazing. And they did, they made love – they made love numerous times.

They forgot about it the next morning. Sirius hurried home after they had a very, very awkward breakfast. But a month later, when Marlene realised she was pregnant, things changed.  
At the beginning it was very hard because Marlene was not sure how to feel about being pregnant from Sirius Black's baby. But Sirius, even though he was so afraid of committing to one person, told her he would be there, whatever she wanted to do with the child.  
And then, they agreed on becoming a couple. It was a long process, but when they had decided that this was something they both wanted, they both needed. It didn't happen because of the baby, but it made them realise that they should be together, and not apart. Not for the baby's sake, but for their own. They needed to be together, be two pieces of a puzzle connected at last. They realised it was the right thing, the good thing. A thing that could keep them going, make them believe in love and give them hope again.

It wasn't easy at first, they had loads of fights and didn't know how to handle some things. Sirius often stayed out, and Marlene didn't quite trust him. He wasn't the type to just stay around and wait. He also wasn't the guy who remained faithful to one girl, but this time he did. There were loads of situations where he was persuaded to kiss, touch or even shag another girl, but every time he thought of her, and he stopped himself.  
Having a kid frightened Sirus, a lot. He didn't know how to maintain his own life, so how could he make sure that another life was okay and safe? He didn't know how to raise a child, he didn't really learn that growing up. He just kept imagining that he would turn out as his father, judging his kid for his own decisions and kicking him out.

* * *

And now, they were sitting in the garden of Sirius' house. Marlene was pregnant for 35 weeks.  
"If it's a girl..." Sirius started. They were discussing names.  
"As I bloody told you, it is going to be a boy. I feel it."  
"If." Sirius said. "_If_ it's a girl. We don't know."  
Marlene looked at Sirius, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay. It can't hurt to think of something, I guess."  
Sirius grinned and put his hand on Marlene's belly. They being together got easier every day. He didn't really imagined, it would be easy. He never thought it would be easy to commit to someone for this long. 31 weeks they had been together. 7 months. 217 days. It was crazy, totally crazy. But it felt so good.  
The warmth of her stomach made his hand tingle a bit, like a burst of energy shot through it. "I like simple names."  
Marlene agreed on this one. "Yes. Short and simple, but I do want two names."  
"Yes. So, a girl's name." Sirius said, stroking her belly. "I think I like Chloe?"  
Marlene was quiet. "Nah." She said. "Maybe Rose? Or Anne?"  
Sirius shook his head. "No, they're nice, but they're not _it_, you know? What about Grace?"  
"Grace is nice." Marlene said, putting it on the paper.  
"What about Josephine?" Sirius asked. "It's a bit long, but really pretty."  
Marlene liked Josephine. She also liked Kate, Maya and Raven. Their list now contained those three names, plus Josephine and Grace. It hit her pretty hard, that they were deciding what their child was going to be called. Five weeks from now, she could have a baby in her arms.  
"And for the second name.." Marlene started. "I'd like Dorcas."  
Sirius swallowed with struggle when he heard the name of Marlene's best friend. Dorcas had died a year, killed by Youknowho himself. Marlene was still struggling with this loss, but she wanted to name her child after her – if it would be a girl.  
"Yes," Sirius said. "That's beautiful."  
Marlene felt her throat closing up, her voice going thick. "Great." She said, softly.  
She didn't like to think about Dorcas, because she mostly cried when she did. She bit her lip and looked at the ground, wiping a single tear away. Sirius squeezed her hand and looked at her.  
"I love you." He said, to his own surprise. They had not said those words before.  
Marlene looked up. She knew that Sirius loved her, she knew that he would get her through everything that would happen to her – through every obstacle she would come across. And she knew she would do the same for him. They would be together for a long time and Sirius just made that clear to her with three words. Three words that showed her that she was not alone, that she didn't have to be alone and fight her battles alone anymore.  
"I love you too." She said, before she leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
